Damon Kori
' Upbringing He has watched wrestling all his life, with his parents, his friends, and anyone else who would watch. By the time he got to high school, he was overweight, and had lost just about all the friends he had had in elementary school. Hehad a couple of friends, but that wasn't enough he wanted to be very well liked. He started working out, and lost a lot of weight, he went to the doctor about his acne, and he cut his long nasty hair. By only his sophomore year, he was a standout on his schools wrestling team, and for the most part well liked. This came with a price as he alienated the few friends he did have before. All this time, he maintaned his 4.0 grade average, and behaved himself in ways befitting someone who represented his school. Even this was calculated as it was more way to get even more people to like him, teachers liked him, and the smart kids idolized him because he was very intelligent and one of the best athletes on campus. By his senior year he was the best athlete at the school, excelling in football and basketball as well as wrestling. Also by this time, he was becoming very arrogant, gone was his tow the line attitude, and desire to represent himself and his school in the best light. Replaced with an arogant need to be better than everybody at everything. When he graduated he has abslutely no friends, but he didn't need em, because before he just wanted somebody to like, now he liked himself and didn't need them slowing him down. The College Standout After high school, he went to Harvard on full scholastic scholarship, and again excelled at everything, graduatind magna cum laude, and winning two NCAA wrestling championships. Graduating with a masters degree in Liguistics, and a Bachelors in applied sciences. He is now ready to conquer his most beloved of worlds, that of pro wrestling. He is very into bodybuilding, and has become rather muscular. Pro Wrestlin as a career He does not end pinfalls just to continue to hurt his opponent, if he isn't done causing pain he just wont go for the pinfall. He doesn't believe in wasted pinfalls at all. He met his assistant John Ezra when Ezra was living on the streets, and singing for his supper on street corners. He bullys John Ezra a lot, even though both men seem to think of the other at least somewhats as a friend the friendship is very one sided as Kori likes nobody. He debuted in a three way match against two other newcomers, The Motor City Mary Jaycey Baby, and Double D, Danny Dynamite. He lost after being chlorophormed by Jaycey, and Big Bang Bustered by Danny D. He main evented his second ever TWOStars against Twiggie, and won a submission match against submission master and future world champion Boyo. Damon then floated along, not doing much, until the TV title tournament, he then went undefeated into the semi finals before losing to, his nemesis, Elder. Then he went on a tear for a few weeks assaulting numerous roster members with a steel chair before challenging Eagles a few times for his new TV strap. One of the people who DK assaulted was the patron saint of hardcore Michael Ward. Over the course of the next few weeks these two came to blows more than once, and engaged in a battle of wits. Which saw Kori drug Mike Ward, Bam Margera and numerous party goers and ship them to South America. A feud featuring numerous members of the MTV Jackass crew ensued. This bizarre feud which saw numerous Jackass and Wildboz shenanigans ended in a brutal stretcher match. Then surprisingly him and Mike Ward became a tag team, and shared moderate success before slowly sinking to the bottom of the tag ranks. Kyle Gilmore was brought in as a trainer and manager before he began his own TWOStars career but nothing was gonna save this team. Damon disappeared after a TDX loss to Draven Cage and Apollo Chambers, and was not seen for months. Suddenly he reappeared, Joining Aaron Winters Chosen Faction. The Chosen Kori tooled around for months as a member of Aaron Winters Chosen and was the main part of a feud with Chris Eagles over the TV Title. Kori was thrown out of The Chosen after he refused to hand over his MiTB briefcase to Winter. Kori was destroyed by Barry Gower a few weeks later on XTV and disappeared for about a year. The Body Intellect Kori returned in '09 first with a brief showing in the Battle Royale, and then at Hell To Pay scouting The Maxx as a tag partner. Kori has returned bigger, and better than ever, and nobody knows it better than him. He is egotistical, and narcissistic, and his own biggest fan. Hes in the best physical shape of his career. He is often seen looking in the mirror, he lathers himself with baby oil to draw attention to his physique, and he is just overall in love with himself.Though his promos still show his intellect, due to the fact that he still speaks like a Harvard grad, they tend to be bragadocious and blustery. He only promos about how great he is, and how the world will see that he is still the amazing athlete he used to be once he wins. =Maxximum Definition= The Maxx has agreed to aid Kori in his quest for gold, and excellency in exchange for him agreeing to help Maxx inflict as much pain as humanly possible. Naturally with the violence that Kori has shown his entire career, DK has no problem with that. “MAXXIMUM DEFINITION INTRODUCTION” Entrance Music: Scars of The Crucifix – Deicide ''Entrance'' “Scars of the Crucifix” pounds through the P.A. system as the lights go out. A gleaming strobe effect fills the arena as the fans begin to boo the arrival of Maxximum Definition. “The Body Intellect” Damon Kori and The Maxx appear on stage. A simple spotlight highlights the two men. The Maxx is attired in black pants and sleeveless black shirt with M.P.X in silver emblazed on the front. Black elbow pad on his right, and his token blue elbow pad on his left arm. He keeps his head down as he immediately makes his way down the ramp. Damon Kori however pauses on the stage. Dressed in simple black wrestling tights and boots. His muscular well oiled body gleams in the spotlight. He flexes his arms as batches of pyros ignite behind and above him. The lightshow seems to follow Maxx down the ramp in a shower of sparks. Maxx seems to not even notice. Ring Announcer Tony Chimmel: Making their way to the ring at this time, at a combined weight of five hundred and five pounds, “Harvard’s Best Athlete” DAAAMON KOOORI…and his tag team partner… “STEELE CITY’S NUMBER ONE TWISTED SON” …THE MAXX. Together they are…”MAXXIMUM DEFINITION!!!!!!!! Crowd: BOOOOOOOO!!! The Maxx rolls into the ring and stands in the corner awaiting his partner who is taking his time coming down to ringside. As fans reach out to touch him, Damon Kori pulls his hand back and grimaces, as if he is about to slap the idiot who dared try to put their filthy hands on his flawless physique. Kori Climbs the ring steps and enters. Both men mount different corner buckles. Maxx crosses his arms across his chest, forming an “X”. The Def pumps his arms in the air as another batch of pyros goes off overhead. Crowd: BOOOOOOOO!!! The two men descend the buckles. They go to their corner and talk amongst themselves while they await the action. ''“TAG TEAM MOVES AND FINISHERS”'' SIGNATURE MOVES: 1.“Slingshot Effect”{Maxx stands perched on the top buckle as Damon slingshot flips their opponent towards him. As Kori releases the victim, Maxx comes flying off the top and hits the flung opponent with a clothesline} 2.“Arn and Ole”{Maxx and Damon will chose a body part and work it to death. Usually legs, knees, and ankles} 3.“Double Hip Toss To Backbreaker” 4.“Spike Piledriver” FINISHERS 1.”Magna Cum Laude” ''MAXXIMUM DEFINITION HISTORY'' "MaxDef" Lost their debut match against "The Brotherhood" Iagan and Joseph Helms. Maxx was forced to tap out to Helms "CHIKARA SPECIAL!" Entrance Music *Current : “Blinded in chainz” by Avenged Sevenfold : “Scars of the crucifix” by Deicide - Maxximum Definition Nicknames :The Def :Defcon :DK :Harvard's Best Athlete :Mr. Kori :Mr. Wrestling :Mr. 4.0 :The Body Intellect :The Verbal Assassin :The Wordsmith Moves Normal Moves *German Suplex *Northern Lights Suplex *Figure Four *Bow and Arrow *Australian Suplex *Belly Drop *Knee Strikes in the corner *Ground and Pound *Bearhug *STF *Punch *Kick *Snapmare Signature Moves *Spinebuster (Rock Style) *Bulldog *Body Tackle *DDT (Evenflow Style) *Russian Leg Sweep *Burning Lariat Finishers *'Defining Moment' Full Nelson Bomb (ala the Bubba Bomb) *'Definition Of Pain' - Haas of Pain Signatures spots *Often slaps opponents in the face when they're down to taunt them *Fond of school yard bully moves and commonly uses the dreaded charlie horse *Ground and Pound *Bear Hug with headbutts Category:Wrestlers